1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device for cleaning leaves and other debris from eave troughs and similar gutters of houses, garages, and similar buildings. More particularly, the invention is directed to a gutter cleaner utilizing water pressure.
A seasonal chore for most households is the task of removing leaves and similar debris which collect in the eave troughs and similar gutters present on most houses. As the leaves fall from the trees, a portion of them fall on roofs. These tend to be concentrated as a result of rain and wind and accumulate in the eave troughs. In the event of a heavy rainfall, many or most of the leaves may be flushed through the downspouts. However, more generally the downspout becomes clogged and the leaves must be manually removed by someone climbing up to the eaves. The device of the present invention is directed to simplification of gutter cleaning.
2. The Prior Art
Although a number of devices for cleaning gutters from the ground are the subject of patents, so far as is known, none has found commercial acceptance. Tydings U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,616 discloses a gutter cleaner having a wheeled carriage intended to travel along the edge of a rain gutter. The carriage supports a nozzle connected to a water hose. A deflector spaced from the carriage functions to guide the leaves, propelled by water from the nozzle, over the side of the gutter to fall on the ground. The carriage and deflector are linked together and separate handles are provided to propel them along the gutter.
Mizelle U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,711 discloses a gutter cleaner having an elongated hollow handle adapted to be connected to a garden hose for the passage of water to a cleaning head. The cleaning head has a nozzle at one end for flushing leaves and sediment from the gutter and a flexible element at the other end for dislodging particles which are incapable of being removed by water pressure alone. The device is supported in the gutter by a short projecting leg adapted to ride on the bottom of the gutter during normal operation. The cleaner is manipulated manually by means of the hollow water-carrying handle.
Entler U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,655 shows a similar gutter cleaner having an elongated hollow handle adapted to be connected to a garden hose and leading to a scraper-nozzle adapted to rest in and be moved along the bottom of the gutter.
Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,749 shows a power driven gutter cleaner having a wheeled carriage adapted to ride the outer flange of the gutter and supporting an electric motor which drives a rotary cleaning element to knock loose and drive accumulated refuse from the gutter.
Feiner U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,320 discloses a gutter cleaner having an elongated hollow handle adapted to be connected to a source of air under pressure and leading to an air nozzle adapted to be guided for movement along the gutter.